The Reign of King Sombra & Queen Twilight
by cornholio4
Summary: Sorry about the pic! Oneshot, the tyrants of the Crystal Empire King Sombra & Queen Twilight tak about hwo they conquered the empire together! Rated for some sexual reference! Twilight/King Sombra


**The Reign of King Sombra & Queen Twilight**

**One Fimfiction I saw a story called the Last Stand of King Sombra, so the not so good king already has a fanfic about him out despite the fact the Season Three premiere hasn't even been aired yet. I figured since it is a male villain it won't be long before he gets shipped with the cast. More specifically the Mane Six including Twilight. I wanted to have the honour of writing the first TwilightxKing Sombra fic so that's why I did this! Enjoy!**

In Equestria both Princess Celestia and Princess Luna had been turned into stone by somepony they thought they could trust. Without their rulers Equestria soon lost all order, the towns became flooded with riots and fits, right now most of the buildings and towns are destroyed and Equestria the once great land full of happiness and harmony had became a wasteland where the different species were at war with eachother trying to find any supplies and something they could use to survive.

The nearby Crystal Empire was not faring much better either.

In the Crystal Empire City, it was the five year anniversary of the day it had been arisen after being lost for a thousand years. It had not been a jolly time as the once crystal coats of the residents were grey and their depressed faces reflected this.

Their feared ruler king Sombra had returned from his icy prison, freed by a unicorn mare who was now his wife and co-ruler

The streets were now being patrolled by the guard with dark intimidating armour, with their weapons ready to strike anypony who dares to say or do anything against the monarch's law.

Also on guard was a giant scaly purple dragon, once the small and beloved Spike and now the feared servant of the Queen.

In the throne room of the palace was a gray furred unicorn with a dark red horn, silver armour, black mane and tail, a king's cape which hid his Cutie Mark and glowing green eyes with dark red pupils in them. He was King Sombra.

Next to him was a lavender unicorn mare with a purple mane and tail with pink and darker purple highlights, dark blue armour which resembled the armour worn by Nightmare Moon and she had on her head the golden Tiara of Magic.

"Been five years since he met love" said Sombra kissing he forehead of his wife, making her blush.

"I remember when you invaded my dreams and convinced me to use my Element of Magic to free you and raise the Empire so you could take over" said Twilight remembering.

"And then I asked you to help me rule the Empire, as my wife!" said Sombra.

"I could say yes fast enough!" chuckled Twilight "and of course the Princesses and those so called former friends of mine tried to stop us."

"Of course without the Element of Magic on their side they were defeated and turned into stone and the Princesses without the Elements power shared the same fate!" said Sombra "fortunately your dragon friend wisely joined our side! As payment we have the gem mines operational so he can have as many gems as his heart desires!"

Diamond Dogs are shown forcing ponies in the empire to mine for gems, with spears ready to attack a pony that dare slouches or make a remark.

"And with a little brainwashing Shining Armour and Cadence saw to our cause as well!" Twilight thought smiling.

Outside the throne room stood guard were Shining Armour and Cadence, both had blankness in their eyes and wear wearing armour, similar to the armour worn by the guards.

"And of course we found a place for your parents in the palace" said Sombra "least I could do to the couple that gave birth to my beautiful wife!"

Twilight's parents were nervously sitting on the couch of a big house (compared to the other ones in the Empire anyway) right next to the palace.

Then entered a guard and said "my king, our armies are ready!"

"Excellent, get ready to charge at my command!" King Sombra said to the guard. The guard then bowed and then exited.

"Love, why did we wait this long to take over Equestria?" Twilight asked, not understanding her husband's logic.

"Simple my dear" the king said "Equestria had five years with the rulers in stone, they are in a state of chaos without the royals to lead them and they will be unprepared when we strike with our superior resources! Soon my dear Twilight you will be queen of not only the Crystal Empire but all of Equestria as well!"

Twilight nodded understanding now, and then she thought of an idea and asked in a sultry voice "you think we can go to our bedchambers to celebrate, and maybe try and produce a heir to the throne of our glorious empire!"

The king grinned and nodded, they both stood up and then trotted to their bedchambers. Using their magic the sealed the door shut.

Using their magic again they removed their armour and then went and sat on the bed pulling the quilt away. Looking at eachother they...

"**OKAY PINKIE! THAT'S ENOUGH!**"

Inside the library Twilight was angrily shoving to Pinkie Pie's face a story, the pink earth pony had wrote and showed her unicorn friend.

"Pinkie listens to me right now!" Twilight shouted to her friend "I would never help that tyrant King Sombra get released, I would never betray you, the princesses or our friends or turn them into stone, I would never brainwash my brother or my old foal-sitter, I would never get Spike to become my evil servant, I would never oppress a great empire and i would never in fifty thousand million year...MARRY AN EVIL UNICORN LIKE MKING SOMBRA!"

"It was just a bit of fun Twilight, and haven't you heard of artistic license?" asked Pinkie frowning "and I made you a queen, you gotta like that!"

Seeing her friend was still angry Pinkie took her story and left, deciding to come back when Twilight had calmed down.

Twilight then trotted up to her room thinking "_What was Pinkie thinking? Me marrying King Sombra?_"

Twilight once she got up was still thinking "_besides, my heart already belongs to another..._"

Twilight then got out from under her bed a picture of Discord. Lying on her stomach she then gazed longingly at the picture just like a human girl looking at a picture of their favourite pop star.

**What do you think?**


End file.
